Runaway: Blue Hair On A Dare
by Cybercitizen
Summary: After getting her hair dyed on a drunken dare, Cass finds herself now having to go into work with blue hair. Her wife Rapunzel finds this very funny, and if Cass is honest... the blue hair doesn't look that bad. (Cassunzel, Smut/Fluff, Runaway-verse)


Cass paced back and forth. _Why oh why did I do that? That's the last time I do a dare after four beers_. Her memory was a little fuzzy, but she knew the key details. She'd gotten drunk and dyed her hair bright neon blue on a dare.

Every inch of her pixie cut, from the loose strands to the curls on her fringe was as blue as the sky. Most girls would have loved to have gotten their hair dyed like that, but Cass wasn't like most girls. The hair looked so gaudy, so out of place for her.

Rapunzel giggled as she looked at her wife panic in the mirror. "You're the one who made the bet with Anna, Cass." The whole thing had gone down the night before, when they had been round to visit their close friends Elsa and Anna. Their friends had gotten back from a vacation in Europe and they'd been eager to catch up... especially Anna and Cass.

The blue haired woman groaned, threading her fingers through her now azure-coloured locks. "I know... god, I look like fucking Hatsune Miku."

"I was gonna say that guy from Fire Emblem," her wife joked. "Either way, I think it looks good on you."

"My boss will kill me if I go into work with this."

Rapunzel rubbed her chin. "Or give you a raise." She giggled. "I mean, lots of anime girls have crazy blue hair after all. He might thank you for taking the initiative to become one yourself to draw in more customers."

Cass sighed, rolling her eyes at Rapunzel's little joke. "We sell comics at my store, babe, not manga."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," The blonde insisted. "Besides, you aren't in work until tomorrow. There's still plenty of time if you wanna try and wash it out.

"Yeah...although..." She turned to look at the reflection. "...it's not that blue as I thought." The hair did look striking, yes, but Rapunzel seemed to like it and honestly, it would help her stand out in a crowd. Plus... the shade of blue did appeal to Cass's eyes greatly.

Rapunzel got up and stood behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist. "True. Plus, Elsa did joke about you being a moon lesbian. Guess you're now a blue moon lesbian."

"Very funny," Cass said flatly, holding Rapunzel's warm hands.

Rapunzel held Cass tighter, grinning. "Aw don't be moody. I still think you look hot."

Cass turned in her arms. "Thanks, babe."

"At least your hair is better than it was in high school."

"Wait, what?" Rapunzel hadn't...

The blonde grinned, confirming Cass's fears. "Anna showed me pictures."

Cass sighed. "You saw my mohawk didn't you."

"Yep! It looked awesome!"

"It was ridiculous," Cass stated. "I only thought it was cool because Storm from X-Men had one at the time." And even Storm's hair changed back to her usual long style eventually in the comics not long after Cass got her own hair done.

"Yeah, and if you're going to a punk concert." Rapunzel then winked.

"Don't start," Cass teased. She knew what Rapunzel was thinking and she'd gone over this about a thousand times with her.

"Don't start what?"

Cass smirked. "I know you're gonna start going on about that crazy band idea of yours." Rapunzel had first had the idea when they were all in college together. Anna was going to play on the drums, Eugene the Guitar and Rapunzel on keyboard.

"Aw, I'm over that...even if I think you'd be a great lead singer."

"Please, Elsa's the better singer," Cass insisted. "Remember she sang that song at her wedding?"

"Yeah...but she doesn't have that low voice."

Cass grinned. "Oh?"

"Mmm-hmm. I love it when your voice is in that register, you know."

The bluenette decided to take the opportunity and pulled her wife closer. "Like this?" She rumbled.

"Oooh...yeah, like that." The blonde girl shivered. Cass's deep voice was so sensual, so deep and saucy. It made her insides tingle and the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She blushed as Cass kissed her forehead and held her close.

Cupping Rapunzel's cheeks, "You love this don't you Raps," she said again in her deep voice. Rapunzel squeaked a little, like a tiny puppy.

"Y-Yeah..." She sighed, blushing bright red. Cass was turning her on so much right now... and she loved it. Her mind was already deep in some very dark and sexual places, places she wanted Cass to take her and to make her feel amazing inside.

The bluenette then kissed under her ear and said: "I love the noises you make, too."

"O-oh?"

"Yeah, baby. I love it when you moan my name." Cass hissed a little, like a serpent, kissing Rapunzel's earbud. Rapunzel then imagined Cass as a Lamia, coiling her snake tail around her and constricting her, not letting her escape.

"And when you make that little squeaking noise when I kiss your neck." She then did as she said, leaving kisses along her neck

Rapunzel squeaked like an otter, gasping. "Nya~!" She then felt Cass squeeze her rump tightly, her firm strong hands crushing that which was most dear to her. Cass held her breasts as well, caressing them through the thin material of her shirt.

Her wife grinned devilishly. "You're mine, Raps," she whispered in a husky voice. "Till death do us part." She then kissed the ring on Rapunzel's finger, reminding the blonde girl of their beautiful wedding day... and their amazing wedding night.

Blushing, Rapunzel knew exactly what Cass was trying to do. And Rapunzel didn't need to say yes here. She wanted this too. She wanted her flesh pleasured and body touched in all manner of lesbionic ways. Her freckled, sun-kissed cheeks were glowing as pink as the clothes she was wearing.

Teasing her more, Cass kissed the edge of her mouth, before leaving a small bite on her neck, marking her for the day. Biting was something Rapunzel loved. It showed that Cass wanted her, wanted her to belong to her and only her.

Rapunzel then gasped "Couch?"

Cass nodded. "Keep your clothes on though... I have something in mind."

The blonde girl silently agreed, making her way to the front room of their apartment. As her wife went to the bedroom, she flung herself onto the couch. She unbuttoned her pants and slipped her hand into her underwear, moaning at how wet she was. She wanted her wife to make beautiful love to her.

As she touched her folds feverishly, she was already amazed by how wet she was. Cass knew her so well and loved her so much. She knew exactly what buttons to push to make Rapunzel going from a cute innocent girl into an aroused, flustered mess.

Sliding her fingers into herself, Rapunzel was already gently moaning Cass's name, wanting to call her like a siren, to invite her back to finish the job she'd started. She was so desperate, so needy for Cass to just fuck her like the kinky goddess she was.

Cass came in, grinning at what she saw. The sight of her beloved Rapunzel fingering herself feverishly was an utter delight for her. "Couldn't wait for me, baby?"

"Oh, Cass I'm so wet..."

"Mmm, so you are, darling," Cass noted, lying down next to her girlfriend. "God those shorts look cute on you... and you're so sexy." She leaned closed, cupping Rapunzel's cheek. She then dipped in, kissing her passionately and sweetly.

Rapunzel kissed back, grabbing Cass's cheek with her free hand. Cass took control of the kiss almost instantly, making out with her powerfully. The blonde let her girlfriend dominate her, giving her lips over to her. Their tongues moved together as they kissed so sensually.

Sighing, Rapunzel felt in utter bliss, utterly at her lover's mercy. She wanted this so badly, and she wanted Cass to make her climax. But as they were kissing so beautifully, Rapunzel's arm wrapped around Cass's neck, she felt something buzzing against her crotch.

"Ah! What, what in the-"

Cass smirked, rubbing the vibrator against Rapunzel's nether regions through her jeans. This was one of her favourite toys. "Surprised?"

"YES," her wife cried out in joy as the pleasure toy continued to massage around her most sensitive region. Rapunzel moaned louder, as the soft material of her bottoms was vibrated. Her folds felt even more stimulated, Rapunzel feeling the wetness build on her fingers.

"Good," Cass agreed, before kissing Rapunzel's neck and rubbing the vibrator against her. She pressed it against her softly, keeping it between her beautiful wife's thighs. Rapunzel was moaning so loudly, gasping for all the air she could get.

Grinning as she watched her lover get pleasured, she kissed her neck more, using her free hand to caress Rapunzel's breasts again. Her wife was so busty and her great breasts deserved worshipping. As Rapunzel moaned, Cass kissed them through the shirt.

"Fuck!" Rapunzel cried out.

"You're so beautiful, Rapunzel. God, you're gorgeous when you're like this."

"Oh,..." Rapunzel moaned, sighing in arousal. She was deeply thankful that Cass was doing this, giving her a great release of all the sexual desire she'd been having lately. She wanted to thank Cass for this, to return the favour and make her feel just as happy. Just then, she realized that Cass wasn't getting any pleasure. "C-Cass?"

"Yes?"

"May I..." Rapunzel groaned, her eyes shutting tightly as she rode on a good wave. "Oh, man, I want to fuck you, too."

Gladly wanting to give in to Rapunzel's request, Cass quickly grabbed Rapunzel's free hand and forced it into her own pants. Once she was sure the hand was snug and comfortable, she kissed Rapunzel fully as the blonde set to work inside of her.

Rapunzel felt Cass was even wetter than her. She'd probably been teasing herself with the vibrator before she came into the room. The folds were so wet. Rubbing against Cass's clit, she heard her beautiful wife even moan. She definitely liked that.

Cass eventually just decided to just finger Rapunzel as well, pushing the vibrator to the side. She made out with Rapunzel, putting her fingers into her shorts and joining the blonde's own hand. They fingered each other and kissed so much. Eventually, Cass broke away from Rapunzel's delicious lips, gasping for air. "...god, Punzie, I'm so close."

"Me, me too!"

"Together?"

Rapunzel nodded and she and Cass kissed tightly. The waves soon rose and crested and then they both came moaning into the other's mouth. The pleasure they shared was great and beautiful, Cass knowing she'd made Rapunzel happy. They made out deeply, Cass kissing her wife beautifully.

After the aftershocks went away, Cass cuddled Rapunzel, covering her in a blanket. Rapunzel purred as Cass nuzzled her. "That was awesome."

"You're awesome," Rapunzel sighed. "I love being married to you."

"Me, too…" Cass said with a smile. "My beautiful wife." She then kissed Rapunzel softly, holding her close.

xXx

**Author's note: **This is a little something Guppy wanted to do after we finished Runaway. I originally didn't plan on making any sequel one-shots, but she managed to convince me. Also, this is the first time I've posted a fic where Cass has her blue hair.

See ya next time!


End file.
